Algunas gotas entre amigos
by patroclo
Summary: Si tan solo se hubiese contenido. Si tan solo no hubiese comido tanto pastel. Si tan solo Sora hubiese vuelto antes o ese trampolin no hubiese estado tan divertido..no habria pasado nada. Pero ya habia pasado..y el verde no era un color facil de conseguir


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.. y como no quiero trabarme en una larga y costosa demanda con la TOEI corporation, tengo que decirlo, aunque ya todos lo sepan ^^ algun dia sera mia, y podre cambiar este disclaimer XD**

* * *

**Hola lectores ^^, les traigo esto que puede considerarse como un OS corto o un drabble largo XD como lo prefieran. Es parte de un fic que estoy haciendo para otro foro, pero como es una historia que básicamente se sustenta por sí misma, decidí ponerla acá en fanfiction como un OS.**

**La historia ocurre antes del primer OVA de digimon, cuando tai y sora tienen 8 años, es una anécdota que se menciona en el primer OVA, y luego, en el segundo OVA(bokura no war game) vuelve a ser mencionada por tai cuando le escribe a sora una carta disculpándose por lo del broche de cabello(de ahi viene el nombre del OS, ya que en el OVA, tai luego de recordar el incidente, le recuerda que a ella le gustan los dias tormentosos, entonces le pregunta que qué son algunas gotas entre amigos). Es un taiora si así quieren verlo, pero no trata de romance, sino de amistad.. me pareció una interesante y explicativa anécdota en la vida y la relación de estos dos personajes, que a fin de cuentas se conocen desde muy pequeños ^^ además de divertida XD ojalá les agrade**

* * *

**Algunas gotas entre amigos**

Caminaba apenado por el pasillo de su escuela, rogando a los cielos que al verlo no lo matara... y cuando finalmente la encontró, se aproximó dubitativo, su corto y brillante cabello resaltaba entre la multitud, y eso, en cierta forma le recordó su culpabilidad, y lo hizo sentirse incluso un poco peor.

Ella al verlo volteó el rostro y se cruzó de brazos… definitivamente estaba molesta, y por primera vez Tai la entendía a la perfección. Bajó la cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia su amiga, manteniendo siempre sus manos juntas en la espalda.

–Hola Sora…-saludó vacilante, pretendiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos, la pelirroja cerró los ojos para no verlo... estaba molesta, hacia pucheros pucheros y gritaba. Todo era, irremediablemente.. su culpa.

–¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres un tonto Tai, estoy muy molesta contigo!

–Pero Sora, yo…

-¡No! no intentes decir que tu no fuiste Taichi Yagami ¡Mimi me lo conto todo!- gritó ya sin ningún disimulo, importándole poco quien la escuchara en ese concurrido pasillo –al menos pudiste avisarme antes de que me lo pusiera ¡quedé como una tonta frente a todos! Y tuve que enjuagar seis veces mi cabello para quitar el olor.

El rostro colorado e histérico de Sora tenía atónito a un arrepentido Tai, que a este punto ya no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin excusas...

La tarde anterior, en el cumpleaños de Mimi, Tai y sus amigos se habían divertido como pocos con el colchón inflable que había llevado la castaña a su fiesta, brincaron y dieron volteretas todo el día… el detalle fue, que Tai, como niño que era, no conocía los peligros inherentes de mezclar una gran dosis de pastel de crema y mucha actividad física.

Luego de un rato saltando empezó a sentirse bastante mal, y bajó del aparato para decirle a Sora, a la que luego de mucho esfuerzo había convencido para que lo acompañara a la fiesta, que tal vez era hora de irse.

La buscó entre las mesas pero no la vio por ninguna parte, según le contó un chico, la pelirroja se encontraba en el baño, así que Tai decidió esperarla en la mesa que compartían ambos junto al hombre que hacia figuras en origami y se las regalaba a los niños… se quedó un rato viendo como trabajaba el hombre, haciendo y haciendo toda clase de figuras sin parar. De pronto este, percatándose con que atención lo observaba el chico, se dirigió hacia Tai y le obsequió una que había hecho con papel amarillo, una especie de dinosaurio que al castaño le hizo mucha gracia.

El malestar no cesaba y Sora no quería aparecer por ninguna parte ''¿que tendrá de genial el baño de niñas que siempre tardan horas dentro de él?'' pensaba Tai inocente, mientras movía distraído los brazos de su nuevo dinosaurio… entonces, y sin previo aviso, sintió esa desagradable sensación.

Sabía que el baño estaba muy lejos, no llegaría… y no quería vomitar en el suelo, eso arruinaría su reputación y lo convertiría en la burla de los chicos; así que por acto reflejo, tomó lo primero que tuvo al alcance de la mano… el sombrero verde que Sora siempre llevaba consigo y había dejado sobre la mesa cuando ambos fueron a divertirse al trampolín.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo tomó rápidamente el sombrero de Sora y vertió todo su contenido en el interior de la prenda.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la sangre se le heló. Sora lo mataría por arruinar su sombrero preferido, y probablemente no le hablaría mas… la única opción era dejarlo donde lo había encontrado y fingir que no sabía nada al respecto.

Sora aun no volvía, eso le daba margen de escape...

Lo pensó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que debía decirle la verdad, era lo correcto… pero por otra parte, no quería que la pelirroja se molestara con él, y el trampolín estaba realmente divertido… ya lo peor había pasado, así que el malestar que había sentido antes, ahora reposaba en el sombrero de la pelirroja, ''de seguro ni se entera'' pensó… antes de correr al trampolín y seguir divirtiéndose como nunca…

Era vergonzoso, eso seguro… no imaginaba como pudo haberse sentido Sora cuando se puso el sombrero con la ''sorpresa'' adentro en medio de la fiesta, su única referencia, y bastante lejana, era la horrible sensación que había sentido Tai al observarlo desde lejos mientras todos se reían sin clemencia de su amiga, que ante esto, indefensa y completamente humillada, salió corriendo del lugar, derramando un camino de lagrimas tras de sí.

-Tú.. querías mucho ese sombrero… ¿verdad?-preguntó casi en un suspiro, muy sonrojado y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja.

–¡Por supuesto tonto! Era mi sombrero favorito, me lo regaló mi papa antes de irse a trabajar a China- respondió desatada, y con algunas lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos.

Esto ya era otra cosa… Tai había tocado fondo, nada de lo que le dijera podría remediar lo que había hecho… ¡Si tan solo los estúpidos sombreros verdes se vendieran más!

–Esto… Sora yo, de verdad lo lamento- dijo triste y sincero, ganándose que al menos lo mirara como a una persona –traté de buscar uno que luciera igual, pero solo pude conseguir este tonto sombrero azul- y aun con la mirada gacha, sacó de su espalda lo que había estado sosteniendo con sus manos… aunque ahora estaba todo arrugado por la tensión del castaño, era un gorro muy parecido al que Tai le había arruinado a la pelirroja, pero este en lugar de verde olivo, era azul cielo, y con dos tiras que le colgaban.

–¿Tu… tu lo compraste para mí?- preguntó incrédula Sora al ver el regalo que le traía Tai, y ante una escuálida afirmación por parte del castaño, solo una pregunta cruzó por su mente –pero… si tú no tienes dinero Tai, llevas semanas ahorrando todo el dinero del almuerzo para poder comprar ese balón de football que vimos la otra vez.

El castaño se sonrojó un poco, e hizo un ademan con los hombros para restarle importancia.

–Si, eso… es solo que… mejor pensé que con ese dinero podría comprarte un nuevo sombrero, y así no estarías molesta conmigo… después de todo, para que quiero un tonto balón de football si mi mejor amiga no va a jugar conmigo- Sora se impresionó mucho con esto, y no pudo evitar sonreír –pero solo pude conseguir este estúpido gorro azul… de seguro ni se parece al que te dio tu papa.

El moreno estaba arrepentido, se veía a leguas de distancia, y Sora sobrecogida por el gesto de su amigo… ella mejor que nadie sabía cuánto quería él ese balón.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó el arrugado sombrero de las manos temblorosas de Tai y lo puso en su cabeza, el culpable la vio con los ojos completamente abiertos, y su impresión solo aumentó al observar la amplia sonrisa que le dedicaba la pelirroja.

–¡Si me gusta!- soltó veloz y animada –creo que me queda bien el azul, va conmigo(1)… ¿tú qué dices Tai?

El moreno no salía aun de su asombro, su regalo le había gustado.. ¡Le había gustado!

–Yo creo que… creo que te ves linda Sora- fue imposible evitar que un leve sonrojo surgiera en ambos… no recordaba haberle dicho nunca algo así a su amiga.

Por su parte, la pelirroja se sonrió, ajustando su nuevo sombrero con emoción, y sin contenerse se lanzó a los brazos de Tai, dándole un gran abrazo, un gesto que aunque simple, para el castaño decía mucho.

–Perdón por enojarme Tai… gracias por el regalo.

Tai le respondió el gesto sonriente ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Sora estaba feliz… estaba feliz después de que ayer jurara que nunca la había visto tan molesta, y estaba feliz gracias a él.

Era increíble todo lo que podía hacer un sombrero… ¿Quién necesitaba un estúpido balón?

* * *

(1): cuando Sora dice que el azul celeste va con ella, está haciendo un juego de palabras con su nombre, ya que sora significa cielo en japonés.. y el gorro es azul celeste, que en Japón se dice sorairo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer, por favor.. si les gusto, o no, pero igual lo leyeron, me encantaría que dejaran su opinión en un review ^^ acepto halagos, criticas, consejos.. pero es importante para mi conocer su opinión al respecto XD **

**Adiós!**


End file.
